The Time of Our Lives (Book One in the Days of Summer Series)
by xxAgentOfChaosxx
Summary: When Summer Birch was eleven, she moved to Australia with her mother. She has been in foster care ever since. No one knows why her mother did what she did, and Summer doesn't really seem to care. But when she moves from Perth so Sydney, the Irwins take her in. Thus begins her journey of music, love, family, friendship, and belonging. *An Ashton Irwin AU Fanfiction*
1. Chapter 1

The Time of Our Lives

* * *

An Ashton Irwin AU Fanfiction

* * *

Chapter one: May 13, 2012

* * *

Summer

I stared at the red brick townhouse in front of me. I tapped my nails nervously on my backpack's shoulder strap and looped my thumb around it. The house was three stories tall with black shutters around each window. The small front yard was manicured and many different flowers and bushes and trees were planted around the yard. Ivy climbed the wall, reaching to the second-story windows. The red bricks were faded and chipped, and wind chimes hung from the ceiling on the porch. They pealed musically, but in my state of mind and being, they just grated on my nerves. I swallowed nervously and looked over my shoulder for Melissa, my social-worker.

"Should I just go ahead and knock?" I called to her from across the street. She was grabbing papers and forms from the cluttered backseat of her car.

"No, darling. You just wait for me," She yelled back. I nodded and remained on the sidewalk in front of the house. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek until I tasted blood. My insides churned and flip-flopped tirelessly, making me feel nauseous. I looked at Melissa again. She was finally making her way to my side of the street. I turned around and met her halfway and commenced forward with her. We walked up to the door and she made me knock. The black wooden door opened, and revealed a smiling blonde woman.

"Hi." She greeted me and Melissa.

"Hello. I'm Melissa Smith, from the foster care facility. We spoke on the phone," Melissa held out her hand and the woman took it.

"Oh, yes. I'm Anne Marie. It's nice to meet you," Anne's grin grew wider and then her gaze turned to me. "You must be Summer,"

"That's me," I smiled tightly and shrugged. Anne stepped forward and hugged me. I hesitated before loosely wrapping my arms around her. When she pulled away, she ushered Melissa and I through the door and into the house. The front room was spacious and was very art-deco esc. There were oddly shaped, designed, and textured sets of furniture scattered about and pieces of art covered almost every surface. I immediately fell in love with the decorations and the flow and feel of the room. I felt comfortable in this room and pictured myself spending a lot of time in it. The room was void of people except the three of us.

Anne gestured to a loveseat and said, "Sit, please. You must be tired, coming all the way from Perth. I mean, what a trip! And in a car, too." She remarked.

"Oh, yeah. You have no idea. Forty-two hours in a cramped car…" Melissa shook her head as she rifled through her – well, my – papers. "Where is it?" She mumbled as her fingers flew through the stack. "I swore I- Ah! Here it is," She smiled and produced my birth certificate and then my medical records. She handed them to Anne. "We've already done all the paperwork at the facility, and her former foster parents have signed her off. These are just the essentials." She gestured to the papers that were now in Anne's hands.

"Okey-doke." Anne nodded and beamed again. My eyes wandered around the room during the silence. I recognized a few paintings; Lovers at Chi Tou by Chi Wen, Venice Twilight by Claude Monet, and The Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci.

"So, your accent. Is it American?" Anne asked me.

"Um, yeah. My mom dragged me here when I was eleven. She made us citizens of Australia and then dropped me at the foster care facility. She then returned to the US and proceeded to kill herself. They tell me that she was my only family left, but that they couldn't return me to the US without any other family members there, so they kept me here in various foster homes. And that's the short version." I explained.

"My God. Why did she make you an Australian citizen?" Anne asked.

"Who knows." I shrugged.

The stairs creaked and my gaze flung in that direction. A boy, he looked about eight or nine, had perched himself halfway down the stairs. A girl, by the looks of eleven or twelve had followed him down, picked him up, and hauled him back up the stairs. I watched them thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry about that." Anne interrupted my contemplations and I turned to look at her.

"About what?" I asked.

"My kids. Harry's just so curious," Anne chuckled and I smiled.

"So that was Lauren and Harry? Don't you have another one? An eldest?" Melissa implored.

"Yes, Ashton. He's at band practice right now, otherwise Harry would be entertained and wouldn't be sneaking down here,"

"Oh, I see. And how old are they?" Melissa inquired.

"Well, Harry's-" Anne was cut off by the opening door. Four teenage boys stepped into the room. Three of them caught my eye and stared at me, trying to get the other's attention by swatting their hands at him. He didn't notice; he was busy closing the door.

"Ash," One of them said.

"Hey, mum," 'Ash', the one they were swatting at, turned around. "I brought the boys -" He stopped when he noticed me. "Oh, shit. I forgot. Sorry, mum. We'll be upstairs." He pushed a hand through his hair and came to stand beside his friends. They all studied me warily and I began to chew on my cheek again.

"C'mon, guys," 'Ash' said and guided his friends up the stairs.

"That must be Ashton," Melissa watched the boys go and I watched my shoes. My rugged and beat-up combat boots looked foreign against the clean and polished hardwood floor. I could feel my cheeks burning, and I could still see the looks on their faces.

"Yes. And again, I'm sorry about my child. Those were his bandmates," Anne explained.

"Ah. Well, since all the paperwork and the introductions are basically done., why don't we start the tour?" Melissa suggested.

"Great." Anne smiled again.

* * *

We first went up the stairs and down a hallway that consisted of six closed doors. A lot of clamor came behind one of them, but the hallway was silent otherwise. Family photos were hung on every surface, all in matching black frames. As we moved down the hall, the people in the pictures became older until they were the people I saw that day. Anne led us to one of the closed doors; the one right across from the noisy room. She reached for the handle and turned it, pushing the door open.

"This is your room," She told me. I entered the small room and sat on the bed. It was firm but soft – the perfect combination. I stood and moved around my setting; opening the doors of the small wardrobe, testing the ceiling fan, looking out the window at my view of a neighbor's house. I liked it. I smiled at Anne and Melissa to show them that I approved of the room.

"And once you're settled, I'll take you to a department store and you can decorate it however you like," Anne said. It was one of the best sentences I'd ever heard. I'd hadn't gotten to decorate, or even have, my own room since I was eleven. We then went to the bathroom, and Anne showed me my 'shelf' where I could put all of my bathroom supplies. Then the living room, which was decorated much like the front room. We didn't go up to the attic, but we did go down to the basement where the washing machines were. We then went back up the stairs and into the kitchen, and then the music room. Drums, a grand piano, and three guitars – one bass, one electric, and one acoustic – were all set up. A microphone sat around each instrument and there were speakers set up all over the room.

"This room is soundproof, just FYI," Anne told us. And then we went back to the front room, where Melissa and I said our goodbyes.

"I think you're going to be very happy here, Summer," She whispered in my ear as we hugged each other.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Goodbye and good luck." She grinned at me as she pulled away. She shook Anne's hand again and then departed. Anne closed the door behind her and then turned to me.

"I want you to actually, formally meet your foster brothers and sister," Anne told me and gently ushered me up the stairs. She knocked on the door across from mine, and then on the two next to it. Three forms emerged; Ashton, Harry, and Lauren, and I immediately felt out of place. The butterflies in my stomach went insane. Ashton was tall with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. His smile was wide and friendly, just like his mother's. Harry looked like a miniature version of his brother, and Lauren was a beautiful girl with brown hair and smiling eyes. I looked nothing like them; they were bronzed and well-built, and I was a pale redhead with skin problems and anxiety. They were a beautiful, happy, friendly, united family, and I was the blemish in the family photo.

"Ash, Harry, Lauren, this is Summer. She is a part of our family now, and I want you to treat her like so," Anne gestured to me, and I waved awkwardly at the group. Ashton stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug. I stood stiffly in his embrace until I wrapped my arms around him. His warm body melted my nerves and anxious spirits, and I hugged him back with a little more feeling. When he pulled away, I felt cold and scared again, and I didn't want to let him go.

"I'm Ashton, but call me Ash," He beamed goofily at me and I grinned shyly back.

"Summer."

"I'm Lauren," The girl also smiled at me. "And this is Harry," She placed a hand on her little brother's head.

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for taking me in," I addressed the entire family and shoved my hands in my back pockets.

"Oh, no problem. When Melissa told me the condition you were living in in that other house, I knew I had to get you out of there." Anne told me, and I smiled at her.

"Well, thanks." I watched my shoes again, but grinned.

"Hey, Ash. What about this?" A voice came floating from Ash's room and then a sequence of guitar notes came after.

"Guys, I'm a little busy. Just give me a second," Ash poked his head into his room and told his friends to be quiet. Instead, they got up and came out into the hallway. The three boys who had stared at me before now regarded me with smiles. The tallest, blondest boy held out his hand.

"I'm Luke," He said, and I shook his hand.

"I'm-" I started to say my name, but was cut off.

"I'm Calum," The slightly darker-skinned boy told me. He beamed, showing me a set of white teeth.

"I'm-" I tried, but was once again interrupted.

"My name's Michael and I like good books and long walks on the beach," The white-haired boy said, and was rewarded with a laugh from Calum and Ash.

"I'm Summer." I said finally.

"Are you American?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Oh, that's so cool," Michael said with a chuckle and ran a hand through his black and white hair. I smiled softly and Harry and Lauren went back into their rooms. Anne moved back down the stairs and we lapsed into silence.

"So… You're Ashton's bandmates?" I implored after a few minutes and gestured to Ashton. I then shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"What's the band's name?" I asked.

"We don't really have one yet," Ashton told me, and I nodded.

"Ash, we should probably get back to it…" Luke said, trailing off.

"Yeah, right." He nodded and Michael, Calum, and Luke ventured back into his room, after smiling at me. Ash lingered out in the hallway with me for a few minutes.

"We're writing songs," He explained awkwardly.

"Oh. Cool." I grinned softly.

"Do you wanna hear one?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I hesitated before nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

I followed him into his room and smiled at his bandmates. They were all sitting on Ash's four-poster bed and each held an acoustic guitar. They grinned back. Ash perched himself on what looked like a box of wood, and he rhythmically smacked it three times before gesturing to the floor next to him and smiling widely at me. I sat down next to him and folded my legs.

"We have an audience," Michael remarked.

"Yeah. She wanted to hear a song," Ash said, his goofy smile still plastered on his face.

"The only one we can really play all the way through, and that's an original, too, is 'Gotta Get Out'." Calum said.

"Then let's play it," Luke said. He placed his fingers on the strings and counted it off. "One, two, three, four." His fingers strummed over the strings and after about five beats, Ash began to slap the box, creating a solid drum beat. Then Luke started to sing.

"Even when the sky is falling down, even when the earth is crumbling 'round my feet,"

They paused for eight beats, then Calum's voice rose with Michael's. "Even when we try to say goodbye, and you can cut the tension with a knife in here. Cause I know what'll happen, if we get through this."

Luke sang again, and Michael joined him. "And if the earth ends up crumbling down to its knees baby, we just gotta get out, we just gotta get out. And if the skyscrapers tumble down and crash around baby, we just gotta get out, we just gotta get out…"

* * *

The song ended and they looked at each other and began to giggle. I smiled at them and Ash's gaze turned to me.

"What'd you think?" He asked. The room grew silent.

"It was really good. You guys should record it and put it on YouTube or something," I said.

"Maybe one day," Ash beamed.

"We actually already posted a cover of 'Teenage Dirtbag'," Luke informed me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. About a year ago actually," Calum said.

"That's cool. I love that song," I told them, and their eyes lit up.

"I have a feeling you'll fit right in with us." Michael predicted.

* * *

Ashton

"So. Summer seems cool." Luke said to me after my mom had removed her from my room to take her shopping.

"Yeah, she does." I nodded.

"I like her taste in music. Did you see the Green Day shirt she was wearing?" Michael put it. "Plus, she likes our music. And All Time Low,"

"I did like her Green Day shirt," Luke smiled at Mikey.

"Is it weird having foster siblings?" Calum asked me.

"Um, sometimes. But honestly most of the time it's just like your best friend moved in across the hall. They're usually pretty nice. But pretty messed up, too." I said.

"Do you know what year she's in?" Luke gently set his guitar onto the floor.

"I think she's in year ten, but I'm not sure," I told them.

"So that would make her, what, sixteen?" Mikey implored.

"Probably," I chuckled. "I dunno."

The boys laughed with me.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Calum asked. "Are there any good movies out?"

"Um, there's the Thor movie," Luke said.

"Guys, I don't have money for a movie." Michael ran a hand through his hair.

"We can do something else." Luke nodded.

"We could stay in and watch I Am Legend," I suggested, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes!" Calum shouted and leapt to his feet. Mikey followed.

"Do you have popcorn?" Luke asked as we made our way out of my room and down the stairs.

"I have vegemite and toast." I grinned at him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Time of Our Lives

* * *

An Ashton Irwin AU Fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 2: May 20, 2012

* * *

Summer

I woke up to slamming doors and running water, as I had for the last week. Ash was routinely the first one to shower, and the bathroom was right next to my room. He always sang as he bathed himself, and every day it was always a different song from a different band than the day before. That morning, the selection was 'I Miss You' by Blink-182. I smiled and mouthed the lyrics before pushing back the covers and climbing from my bed. I'd been living in the Irwin household for a week and was already starting to settle into a routine. I'd wake up to Ashton's voice, go down to the kitchen and sit with Lauren while she drank coffee and I ate cereal, I warmed Harry's bagel in the toaster and spread cream cheese on it so that he could eat in the car, and I sat in the passenger seat while Ash drove everyone to school. Then we would pull up to the high school parking lot with the backseat void of Harry and Lauren, and he would step out of the car, waving and saying goodbye as he entered the building. I would drive home and shower, change into clean clothes, and watch the news with Anne before she went off to work.

And then I had the house to myself for six-and-a-half hours. I usually went into the music room and sat at the piano, trying to gather the nerves to play it. I hadn't touched piano keys since I had come to Australia. It was something my mom and I used to do together, and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I would stand and leave after staring at the instrument for an hour.

But today, as I sat down on the glossy black bench, I placed my right index finger on a key and pushed down. A deep note rang out. I pressed another key. A slightly higher-pitched note sang to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and slowly began to play a song that my mother had written for me when I was born. She taught it to me six years later. My eyes welled with tears and I dropped my hands into my lap. I pushed the cover shut and leaned my elbows on it. I buried my face in my arms and cried softly. As I lifted my head and took a deep breath, I ran a hand through my unruly hair. I stole the tears from my cheeks and turned without standing. Ash stood in the doorway to the music room holding an acoustic guitar. His faced was etched with concern.

"Why-" I sniffled. "Why aren't you at school?" I asked and my voice cracked.

"I came back for this. Mikey dropped me here. The boys and I are filming a video after school and Luke broke one of his guitar strings and can't fix it in time, so I'm loaning him this one," He held the guitar a little higher. "Why are you crying?" He leaned the guitar against the wall and came closer.

"Um…" I trailed off, hurriedly wiping the tears from my face. Ashton knelt in front of me and gently grasped my wrists. He put them in my lap and wiped his thumb across my cheeks, making me want to cry harder. "I don't really know," I whispered.

"That was beautiful, what you were playing,"

"It was my mom's. She wrote it for me,"

"Do you miss her?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

"Maybe that's why you were crying," He smiled gently.

"Yeah, maybe." I nodded again.

"Look, Summer, I gotta get back to school, but do you wanna do something later? The boys wanna go out to dinner after practice and were hoping you'd wanna come, too."

"Um, yeah. Sounds fun." I grinned. He flashed his dimples at me before leaving.

* * *

Ashton

That evening, I left the boys in the running car on the street and went into my house, where I took the stairs two at a time and walked up to Summer's door. I took a deep breath before rapping my knuckles against the wood. The door opened a second later.

"Hi," Summer smiled at me. She was wearing a black and white Ramones t-shirt, ripped dark-wash jeans, and black Converse. Her copper hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and strands whirled around her face, which was makeup-free.

"Hi. You ready to go?"

"Yup," She stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind her. Together we walked down the stairs and into the front room, where Anne was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, mum. We're leaving." I said to her as I opened the front door. She stood, came over, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, and then she pulled away and turned to Summer. The boys honked the horn outside. Anne embraced Summer and then stepped back.

"You guys be safe. Don't take anything from strangers," She warned us with a joking smile.

"We'd probably be the ones handing stuff out," I told her, and she gave me a look. "Bye," I said with a chuckle as I stepped out into the chilly night. Summer soon followed, and we made our way to the car. The boys waved when they saw her, and she waved back.

I opened the driver's side door, and started to get in, but I looked at Summer over the top of the car and said, "Oh, and by the way, it's a bit cramped so you might have to sit on Calum's lap," I smiled at her, and she laughed.

"Well good. I hoping to," She chuckled as she climbed into the passenger seat. The four boys were smushed together in the back.

"Hello," Summer swiveled in her seat to look at them.

"Hey, Summer How are you?" Luke spoke first.

"Just fine, Lucas. Thanks for asking. And yourself?"

"We're all swell back here, your majesty. Try not to mind us all squished back here," Michael said sarcastically.

"I won't." Summer beamed and sat back in her seat.

* * *

We went to In-n-Out for dinner, since most of us couldn't afford an to eat at an actual restaurant. We all ordered double burgers and chocolate milkshakes, except for Luke who ordered a triple burger and a vanilla milkshake. We ate outside, even though the temperature was dropping and the season was nearing the end of fall, the inside was too crowded, so we went outside. Luke and Michael shared a plastic bench, I sat with Calum, and Summer stretched out across another seat. We laughed a lot, poked fun at each other, and even broke out into song a few times. Summer had smiled through all of it.

After our meal, we went to a secluded area of the port. We carried rocks that we had found with us and we made our way down the small boardwalk. We stood at the edge and skipped rocks across the surface and pushed each other into the frigid water. Michael was the first one to be shoved in. Then Luke. I jumped in willingly, and finally Michael and Summer were the last ones standing on the wooden dock. Luke, Calum and I called to Michael, telling him to jump in. He shook his head and tried to push Summer in. She shrieked and leapt out of the way, running behind Mikey. Moving forward, she placed her arms on his shoulders and pressed. He fell into the water.

A few seconds later, his soaked head broke the surface. He laughed with us. Summer backed a few paces down the dock, pulled her Ramones shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra, kicked her Converse away from her feet, and ran at the water. She jumped at the edge, and tucked her feet under her, throwing her arms in the air with a yell. She hit the surface with a splash spraying us with water.

The five of us stood on the dock, shivering. Summer clothed herself and perched herself on the edge, dangling her still bare feet in the water. Luke sat next to her, and then me, and then Calum and Michael. We watched the sun as it slid below the horizon, knowing that the other side of the world would be waking up soon. I heard Summer take a deep breath before going quiet. We all sat in silence. That is, until Calum pushed Michael back into the water.

* * *

Summer

"I had fun tonight," I said to Ash as we let ourselves into the dark house. From the outside, it looked like none of the lights were on.

"Yeah, me too. Who even thought of going to the bay?" His brow furrowed.

"I don't know," I chuckled and shook my head.

A light flicked on in the shadowy room. Anne sat in a chair with a book spread across her lap.

"Where were you?" She inquired.

"At dinner," Ash told her.

"For seven-and-a-half hours?"

"We were gone that long?" I glanced at the clock. "Eleven-thirty," I mumbled. "I guess so,"

"I'm sorry, mum. Really. We lost track of time, that's all."

Anne gave him a look.

"And, besides, it's Friday night. We wanted to have fun. And Summer's been cooped up in the house all week," He gestured to me and I looked at him.

"Well, um, that's true, but, um, I don't wanna…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Just go say goodnight to your brother," Anne said tiredly to Ash, who nodded and bent to kiss his mother on the cheek. He then bounded up the stairs, and I followed slowly after him.

I stood in the doorway to my room and listened to Ashton as he spoke softly to Harry. I smiled and stepped into my room, closing the door behind me. Taking two large steps, I jumped onto my bed and began to unwind the millions of bracelets from my left wrist. I rolled over onto my stomach, digging my elbows into the mattress, and studied the ragged scars that had, over the years, replaced the smooth skin on my wrist. I nodded at them; a silent agreement to keep them covered up.

I rolled from the bed and stumbled over to my dresser, pulling Batman boxer shorts and a white tank top from the drawers. I changed rapidly, chucking my still damp garments into the dirty-clothes basket. A soft knock sounded on my door and I moved to answer it. Anne stood in my entrance way.

"I forgot to give this to you when you came in," She handed me an envelope.

"What is it?" I took the small package from her grasp.

"Well, since I don't open others' mail," She laughed. "Guess you'll just have to find out," She shrugged and smiled at me before turning and going back down the stairs. I chuckled lightly and stepped back into my room without closing the door. I sat on my bed, folded one leg under me, and looked at the envelope. It was addressed to me, but the return address wasn't written. My brow furrowed, but I didn't open it. I stuffed it into my sock drawer and plucked Bram Stoker's _Dracula _from my bookshelf. I settled back into my pillows and opened the novel in a random spot. I'd read the classic enough times that I didn't have to start at the beginning anymore.

I'd been reading for about fifteen minutes when I finally heard Harry's door close and Ash's boots shuffle down the hall to his room. Since his room was across from mine, he noticed me reading and came to stand in my entryway. I noted my page; I never dog-eared my classics, and set the book down. I met his eyes and waved awkwardly at him. He waved back and entered my room haltingly. He took in his surroundings with wide eyes that flicked erratically over every surface. My walls were blank and painted purple, my posters of Nirvana, All Time Low, Blink 182, The Beatles, the Ramones, the Rolling Stones, Avril Lavigne, The Pretty Reckless, Anti Nowhere League, Sex Pistols, the Misfits, Green Day, etc., were plastered onto my ceiling. Purple Christmas lights were strung around my wire-frame bed stand, a white electric guitar signed by Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day was propped against the wall, and sheer white curtains hung from the window. My bedspread depicted a variety of different vinyl covers, ranging from Nirvana to Elvis, and the black and white sheets named those albums and bands. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as Ash observed my room. When he was finished, he turned to me with an easy smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Just wanted to say goodnight. So… night."

"Good night."

He grinned one last time and turned to leave. "Oh!" He remarked, and faced me again. "Um, remind me to give you a tour of the school before you attend, okay?"

My stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of going back to school. "Okay." I nodded, forcing a smile.

"Okay." Ashton left, closing the door behind him. I groaned and threw myself down onto the pillows; I had completely forgotten about school. I tried to calm my nerves by telling myself that it was going to be just like school in Perth, but this time with Ash, Michael, Calum, and Luke's aid and support. It didn't work. How could I know that it was going to be just like Perth? Well, I didn't.

I also didn't sleep at all that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: May 23, 2012

* * *

Summer

* * *

That Monday, I had attended school in Sydney. Sunday night, Ash and I had walked my school schedule three times and I was almost positive that I had it down. First was Creative Writing with Mr. Beasley and second was Biology with Mr. Jagpal. Then we had a fifteen minute break, and then I headed to Physical Education with Mr. Stassi. After PE was Algebra with Mrs. Palmer, and then we had lunch. After lunch was Concert Choir with Mrs. Ferris., and then World History with Mrs. Robinson.

By lunchtime, I was worn out. The school system in Sydney was different than Perth, and I was having trouble keeping up with my classes, even though it was only my first day back. During break, Ash, the boys and I all net in the quad outside the school and we met there again for lunch. Together we walked to the cafeteria where we received and ate our lunches. We sat at a circular table near the doors where the traffic flow was thinner than the middle. Calum and Ash were engaged in a conversation; their heads were bent together and their voices were hushed. Michael was hunched over his phone with his ear buds in. Luke turned to me with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Guess it's really just us," I said with a shrug.

"Looks like. So what class do you have next?" Luke gestured to the schedule that I had slipped into the cover of my binder.

"Choir," I sighed nervously. I loved singing, but not in front of people. I had hoped that this class would change that.

"With Mrs. Ferris?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I have that class, too," He chuckled.

"Really?" I laughed. "You don't seem like the type to take a choir class,"

"You don't either. I mean, I didn't even know you sing,"

"Well… I don't like to in front of people," I shrugged.

"Oh. Then you're going to _hate_ this class."

"Why?"

"Mrs. Ferris makes every newcomer stand up and sing a solo. Plus, you have to sing either a solo or in a small group every week," Michael mumbled.

"Oh. Well," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you an alto?" Luke implored. Calum and Ashton laughed, their conversation over, and turned back to the rest of the group.

"No, but I'm not a soprano either. I'm kinda the monkey in the middle."

"Ah. Don't worry. There's plenty like that in our class." Luke smiled at me, and I grinned back.

* * *

During World History, I sat next to a bleached-blonde girl with heavy eye makeup and an AC/DC t-shirt. Every time she moved, the leather jacket she wore squeaked and pissed off everyone in the room. Myself included. Mrs. Robinson, our teacher, asked her to take the jacket off. She did, but then commenced to snap her gum every time Mrs. Robinson turned her back. I tried to ignore her and take as many notes as possible, but wound up being totally distracted by this girl.

After the bell rang and dismissed everyone, I packed my things slowly and managed to slip out of the classroom without anyone trying to strike up a conversation with me. I was almost to the front doors that led to the parking lot when the gum girl caught up to me.

"Hi," She snapped her gum again. "I'm Tabitha. You're new right?"

"Summer. And yeah. I'm new."

"Whoa. Cool accent. Are you American?"

"Yeah," I said again as we neared the double doors.

"That's sweet. So, anyway, today at lunch I saw you hanging out with Lucas Hemmings and his gang,"

"Yeah. What about them?" I pushed the heavy door open and cringed in the sudden sunlight. I was almost knocked over by the ever steady stream of students eager to get home.

"How do you know them?"

"Why do you care?" I looked at her, and her gaze dropped.

"I don't. Not really. Not about _all_ of them," Her gaze flicked back up to mine. We came to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk. I glanced around the parking lot and spotted Ash, Luke, Michael and Calum sitting in Ash's car, waiting for me. Ashton was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel and pounding his head along to whatever rock music he had playing form the car stereo.

"So which one of them do you like?" I fidgeted, keen on getting into the car and going home.

"Well. We just met. I'm not comfortable-"

"Then may I go? Sorry, but I have a ton of homework to do," I cut her off impatiently.

"Yeah. Of course. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She smiled softly and I waved as I stepped off the curb and made my way toward the car. As I climbed into the passenger seat, Ash put the car into gear and backed out of the parking space. Luke leaned forward and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Were you talking to Tabitha Smith?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I gave him a small smile.

"I was just wondering." He sat back in his seat and gazed out the window.

Ashton and I exchanged knowing looks as he peeled out of the lot.

* * *

After the stressful first day of school, I went straight up to my room to finish the mound homework I had left. It took me approximately two-and-a-half hours to finish my English and math homework collectively. I pushed the rest of it aside and took a break. I slid off my bed and trotted down the stairs to grab a water bottle. Anne was sitting at the kitchen table reading a fat novel and looked up when I came into the room.

"So? What was the envelope all about?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What envelope?" My brow furrowed as I opened the fridge and swiped a bottle from the door.

"The one I gave you three days ago. You didn't open it?" A smile spread across her lips.

"No. I completely forgot. I'll go do it now," I shrugged and galloped back up the stairs. Back in my room with the door closed, I retrieved the envelope and turned it over a few times. No return address, just ours. I cocked an eyebrow as I opened it.

The rather large envelope contained one small piece of paper and a 4"x3" picture. I pulled the articles out and looked at the photo first. It depicted me as a small child in the arms of a man who looked like he was in his late twenties. I put the photo down and opened the letter. I recognized the handwriting immediately. I smiled at Melissa's sloppy script. The letter read:

* * *

_Dear Summer,_

_Since, you can probably already tell whose handwriting this is, I'm not signing my name until the end. However, I have some pretty large news, so you might wanna sit down. Here it is:_

_ Your father's alive, and I know where he is._

_He's in prison. I met with him and he's being released in two months for very much improved behavior. Oh, and he was put in jail for stealing, I think he said, ten cars. So for grand theft auto._

_Anyway darling. He told them about you, and how you've been in foster care since you were young, and they're letting him take you back to the United States. You only have a few months left with the Irwins. Make them count, sweetie._

_I know that this is sudden and probably not what you want to do, but it's for the best. This way you'll be home in the US, you'll be with family, and I really think you'll be happy. Your father's a good man, Summer. I promise you. And the stories your mum told you about him weren't all true. I can't enclose them in this letter, for this was just an informatory document, but the next time we meet, I will tell you all about it. _

_I'd take you to see him in prison so you can dictate his personality for yourself, but he's in Perth. Guess you should've stayed, huh? Oh, well. I miss you, Summer, and hope you're well._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Melissa_

* * *

I stared at the paper in my hands. They're letting him take me back to the US? What if I didn't want to go back? What if I didn't want to leave the country with a man I didn't even know? What if I was already happy? What if-

The door opened. "So what is it?" Anne poked her head in and I held the paper wordlessly out to her. She read it quickly and then made a small, disappointed noise.

"Oh, Summer." She sat next to me on the bed.

"I don't wanna leave," I said quietly. "I don't wanna be with this man. I don't even know him." I reached for the picture again and held it in between Anne and I. We studied the photo silently. "He's not my father." I whispered.

"Honey, but he is. I know it's hard to trust people you don't know, but this will be good for you. I promise," She brushed hair behind my ear. 'Where are you from in the US, anyway?"

"Um, Sacramento. It's the capitol of California."

"Is that where you'll be going?"

"Probably," I looked away from Anne and out the window. "Hopefully."

* * *

I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I've been fucking busy. And I'm gonna be away from a computer for three days while I'm travelling to and fro a family reunion, so. Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


End file.
